FranceSwitzerland/Favorite Characters Rankings
Hi, this is my favorite characters rankings. Not best, but my personal favorites. I hope you like it! 19. Brazil/Julia Ugly charactersy, has always luck against me and stupid Power Shots. Yes, that's how I can describe her the best. And what have hearts to do with Brazil? I understand the carnival of Rio de Janeiro, but why the hearts? It has nothing to do with Brazil! Also I dob't like that Brazil is a girl. 18. Spain/Alfredo I laugh about this character. He transforms in a bull. If I remember it good, the country Spain is popular because of bull fights. This is so animal abuse and it's Spain's own fault that D&D Dream made the Spanish character a bull. Spain is popular of a lot of things: Paella, Nacho, Tortilla, Tapas, Hot country, matchfixing in football and lots of other things. And D&D Dream has chosen to make him a bull! At last: In my General Idea/New Head Soccer I had also made Spain with bull fights, so I am glad D&D Dream have picked up an idea by me! 17. South Korea/Taemin We all like to see that D&D Dream makes their own country the worst character in Head Soccer. They are very angry now and want to make South Korea one of the best characters in the game! You probably don't know where I am talking about. I will explain: This Character has always lucky goals, is able to counter your Power Shots and his play style is really good! I hate that South Korea, still the first character of the game, is not one of the worsts and that's why I also hate this character. 16. China/Linlin She is with Julia the only girl character that I don't like. I wanted China more to be a boy, but that sadly didn't happen. She has good Power Shots. They are hard to stop, but I don't like them. D&D Dream could have made something else for China. That's the worst part of her Power Shots. Also she is hard to unlock, so I don't know how to play with her. 15. Argentina/Lucas The Argentinan Character is based on football? Okay in Head Soccer we have now Madagascar based on basketball, but D&D Dream you don't had to make one for Head Basketball too. I know Argentina is good in football: Lionel Messi, Gonzalo Higuain, Angel di Maria, Sergio Aguëro, Ever Banega, Sergio Romero, Javier Mascherano and lots of other players. But D&D Dream want to bully the Netherlands. We all remember that Argentina beated unfair the Netherlands in the World Cup 2014. And Sergio Romero was cheating with his stupid paper! I hate that I have to see Argentina as a football character. Argentina is NOT the best country in football! And it will never be it. Okay now back on topic: His Air Shot is probably just a better version of New Zealand's Air Shot in Head Soccer. So Argentina is a lightning footballer? All stupid and that's why Argentina is so low on my rankings. 14. Russia/Mark I am shocked by D&D Dream. You are very offensive! Mark is probably the most offensive character ever! You won't all know that Russia is in war with Ukraine. I am not even Russian, but I feel very offended. In this war they shot a Dutch plane out of the sky. All 300 passengers died and now I see this in Head Basketball! I hope D&D Dream will change this character, because Russian people will get very offended. I forget the Power Shots. I don't know of bazookas were used in this war, but this weapons are just very heavy. D&D Dream obviously don't know what it can do. Even when they are from South Korea and know about their own war against North Korea. 13. Japan/Hayato The Japanese character is now the second character in the game. And they gave him the Shuriken Shot, not Singapore. I hate shurikens and I don't know why D&D Dream likes it so much to make characters with it. I understand that they are from South Korea, a totally other world as where I live, but that doesn't mean they have to show the rest of the world everything they know! Also I don't like that Japan is so good for the second character in the game. If you don't have your jump upgraded, it's almost impossible to hold his Power Shots. 12. Indonesia/Ukrit One of the best characters in the game in my opinion. He also represents the country Indonesia. I like this character, because of those 2 things. His power move shows the history and culture of Indonesia very well. 11. Thailand/Savika This is with Jeanne the only girl character that I like. There are a lot of elephants in Thailand and she greatly resembles the country. I really like her Power Shots and that's why she is on this place. I don't hate all girl characters in Head Basketball, as you can see. 10. Mexico/Alom A nice character with an easy unlock requirements. But I like his Unlock Requirements. Also he represents very good the country Mexico and shows us the history of Mexico. 9. India/Harish Harish is the guy with the snake. This is good based on the country India, while I think D&D Dream could have made him with cows, because they are holy in India. I don't care very much about the snakes. His Power Shots are good if you haven't your jump upgraded a lot. The snake helps India with playing basketball. He annoys the opponent while India only throws the ball in the basket. If you know what will happen, these Power Shots aren't that hard. So I would say that India is an easy character to beat. 8. USA/Jeremy This character is really good based on his country. D&D Dream better could have called him Lebron, because he resembles that good basketball player. His Power Shots are probably the way Lebron James played. These Power Shots are fun to see, because Jeremy wants to annoy his opponents. If you know how to deal with his Ground Shot, it's not that hard to counter. The Air Shot always stays hard, but you have to go back fastly when Jeremy throws the balll and you will be able to counter it. 7. Italy/Leonardo A good character. Especially his Air Shot is very good. He also represents very good the country Italy. I also like that they called him Leonardo referring to Leonardo da Vinci. 6. United Kingdom/William I hate to admit that he is the best character in the game so far. In the newer updates there will probably come even better characters, but for now he is the best. He probably resembles an United Kingdom captain of a boat. If you know about history, you will know that the UK was very good with boats. It's not the first thing I would have thinked of with the UK, but he is great and that's why William is so high. 5. Vukasin/Serbia Also one of my favorite characters. I like it very much that he is based on a werewolf. It's not very based on the country Serbia, but that doesn't matters very much. 4. Canada/Jacob Really great character. Good based on his country and good Power Shots. I like to play with him and he is my favorite characters to play with. I know he is not one of the best characters in the game, but I have upgraded a lot with him and he was one of my first unlocked characters. The only thing I don't like of him is that his Counter Attack is really bad. The ball almost never ends in the goal of your opponent and it can also end in your own goal! 3. Australia/Tyler On the third place is Tyler. Jacob is very near of him, but I like Jacob a little bit more. He has the same as Canada: Good based on his country and good Power Shots. Australia is the biggest country on an island. You can very good surf on Australia. I would have thought of something else for Australia, but I admit that it is good based on his country. In my General Idea/New Head Soccer I gaved surfing to Fiji, because you can think with Australia of many things: Ayers Rock. Sydney Opera House, cangaroos, aboriginals, and a lot more. His Air Shot uses a fake wave and Australia throws the ball himself in the basket. The Ground Shot is a real wave and when you touches it, you will go inside a bubble. The only thing I don't like Tyler is that he don't have a Counter Attack. His Counter Attack is the same shot as his Air Shot. 2. Germany/Jerome I like this character very much. He represents very good Germany. His Power Shots are great too. I have always wanted Germany to be a character with beer. That's why he is on the second place. 1. France/Jeanne Yes, I hope all of you guys see this. My most favorite character is a girl. So please don't say anymore that I am sexist. I just don't like Julia and Linlin, but Jeanne is my most favorite. She represents very good the country France and I like all her Power Shots and Counter Attack. Category:Rankings Category:Favorite Characters Rankings